


Part Of Your World

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Tony nadal uczęszcza do MIT, bez mocy, mermaid au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wraca do domu z MIT, bo jego ojciec sobie tak zażyczył. Howard ma też inne życzenia co do jego pobytu podczas przerwy w nauce, jak... wędkowanie na środku jeziora?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała Heidi.

Tony zaczynał myśleć, że niepotrzebnie wracał do domu z Cambridge. Nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, żeby wyjeżdżać z MIT na przerwę. Przez te wszystkie lata spędzał ją sam (okazyjnie z Rhodeyem), ale teraz musiał wrócić bo… Bo co? Bo Howard tak powiedział – Howard, który nigdy nie miał dla niego czasu, nigdy go nie chwalił i uważał, że szkolne osiągnięcia Tony’ego nie są niczym szczególnym, bo logicznym przecież było, że Tony, jako Stark, powinien być daleko przed innymi w klasie. Howard, który właśnie podawał mu wędkę i kazał iść na ryby w jeziorze na terenie posiadłości.

— Nie no, naprawdę? Wędkowanie? Ojcze, co… — Tony chciał powiedzieć coś w stylu “co ci strzeliło do łba”, ale Howard uniósł rękę w geście “nie chcę tego słuchać”.

— Idź do matki, idź do pokoju, idź gdzie chcesz, ale rano masz się stawić nad jeziorem, _sam_ , bez Jarvisa czy Dum-E’ego, rozumiesz?

Tony był tak zaskoczony faktem, że Howard znał nazwę jego robota, że nie kłócił się już więcej i następnego dnia z samego rana został odprawiony przez Jarvisa z wędką i wiaderkiem z przynętami nad jezioro. Wymamrotane “tylko poczekaj” i puszczone oczko zdziwiły Tony’ego, ale skoro Jarvis tak mówi, to znaczy, że być może Howard coś pominął. Może specjalnie wysyła go nad jezioro, bo to… co? Rodzinna tradycja? Jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić młodego Howarda, siedzącego w łódce i łowiącego ryby. 

Zastanawiał się nad tym tak długo, że prawie nie zauważył, że dotarł nad jezioro. Westchnął i wszedł na pomost. Nie wyglądał na zbyt stabilny, ale gdyby się pod nim zarwał, to przynajmniej nie musiałby wędkować. Na (nie)szczęście pomost wytrzymał, a motorówka, do której wsiadł, była całkiem nowa, więc na żadną awarię także nie mógł liczyć. Ułożył wiaderko i wędkę w motorówce, usadowił się wygodnie i, nie mogąc już dłużej zwlekać, odbił się od brzegu, włączył silnik i wypłynął na środek jeziora.

Przez chwilę nie robił nic, tylko wpatrywał w taflę wody. W końcu uderzył w nią dłonią, odchrząknął i zajął się zakładaniem przynęty. Na szczęście Jarvis pomyślał za niego – jak to często było w sprawach przyziemnych – i napisał mu krótką instrukcję. Tony był bardzo pojętną osobą, ale po tym, jak za pierwszym podejściem skaleczył się o haczyk, kilka razy zerknął w notkę.

Zarzucił wędkę nie za daleko, bo naprawdę nie sądził, żeby udało mu się cokolwiek złowić, a Howard kazał mu siedzieć tutaj przynajmniej trzy godziny. Bez dostępu do żadnej technologii, bo miał się skupić i zapomnieć. Nie wiedział, na czym mi się skupić i o czym zapomnieć, no ale…

Coś chwyciło przynętę. Tony zacisnął mocniej dłonie na wędce, ale nie zdążył złapać kołowrotka, kiedy ten zaczął rozwijać się jak szalony. Już miał całkiem puścić wędkę, kiedy taflę wody przebił… nie człowiek. Tony odruchowo zacisnął uchwyt na wędce mocniej, z otwartymi oczami przyglądając się, jak… pół człowiek i pół ryba wpada z gracją do motorówki – jakby to wcześniej już ćwiczył, więc pewnie dlatego jej nie wywrócił – i owinął ogon wokół Tony’ego tak, że płetwy wisiały nad jego głową. Tym ruchem również przesunął się po dnie motorówki i Tony odruchowo uniósł nogi w górę. Osobnik złapał go za kostkę w zaskakująco delikatnym uchwycie.

Syrena… Syren? Tryton? Tak, tryton to właściwe określenie – tryton, którego barki były chyba szersze niż Tony był wysoki, miał oczy koloru nieokreślonego błękitu i włosy… cóż, jego włosy były mokre, więc trudno było określić ich barwę. Dookoła obojczyków miał kilkukrotnie owiniętą żyłkę, a w ramię lekko wbił się haczyk. Łuski jego ogona w kolorze brudnobiałym, ale nie szarym, mieniły się wraz z kołysaniem motorówki.

— Uch, cześć — rzucił bez namysłu Tony.

Co uderzyło go najbardziej, to lekki rumieniec i delikatny uśmiech wpatrzonego w niego trytona.

sss

Steve siedział w swoim legowisku. Podpierał głowę dłonią i przesuwał płetwą rzeczy, które zebrał z dna, a które należały wcześniej do powierzchni. Nie zauważył przepływającej obok matki, ale uniósł głowę, kiedy Sara westchnęła.

— Steve, wiesz, że nie możesz…

— … wypłynąć na głębsze wody, wiem. Wiem, że musiała mama uciec z Kolonii, rozumiem. — Westchnął i spłynął z legowiska, powoli odpływając razem z Sarą. — Nie chodzi o to. Po prostu… — popłynął szybko ku górze, ale nie przebił tafli wody — chcę wiedzieć, jak tam jest. Nie głębiej. Wyżej.

Znowu usłyszał westchnięcie matki, kiedy go dogoniła. Złapała go za łokieć.

— Kiedy byłeś mały, myślałam, że naprawdę szybko cię stracę. Kolonia nie chciała mieć na wyżywieniu kogoś, kto nie będzie mógł zająć się niczym pożytecznym. — Steve znał już tę historię, ale pozwolił matce mówić i zaciągnąć go na jej skałę, gdzie ułożył głowę na jej ogonie, aby Sara mogła przeczesywać jego włosy. — Mieliśmy wiele szczęścia, że znalazła nas Maria Carbonell.

— Stark — wtrącił Steve. 

— Tak. — Sara uśmiechnęła się. — Ale wtedy jeszcze była Carbonell.

— Ale już zaręczona — znowu przerwał Steve z uśmieszkiem. Podniósł się do siadu i machnął ogonem. — I gdyby mama nie podjęła ryzyka z ludzkimi lekami, kolejna zima skończyłaby się moją śmiercią.

— I nie mógłbyś urosnąć na tak silnego trytona — dodała Sara, śmiejąc się, kiedy Steve wystrzelił w górę i przebił taflę wody, po czym z gracją wpadł z powrotem. Ale kiedy podpłynął do matki, w jego oczach czaił się błysk. — Co się stało?

— Na środku jeziora ktoś jest — powiedział podekscytowany, patrząc na nią wyczekująco. Jego mina wręcz krzyczała “proszęproszęproszę _proszę_ , mogę?”.

Sara uśmiechnęła się i uniosła ze skały.

— Tylko nie trzymaj go za długo, bo zmarznie — ostrzegła, zanim Steve popłynął na środek jeziora z zatrważającą szybkością.

Okrążył obiekt na wodzie – łódkę – i czekał. Nie od razu zauważył, kiedy coś zahaczyło o jego ramię, ale kiedy w końcu zarejestrował to ukłucie i zobaczył żyłkę, to okręcił się kilka razy dookoła i wyskoczył na powierzchnię. Chciał z gracją wskoczyć do środka, ale zamiast tego ochlapał wodą człowieka, lądując niezgrabnie na ogonie. Prawie wyślizgnął się z łódki, ale w porę wyhamował. Człowiek… Hm, chłopak, wyglądał jak chłopak, uniósł nogi i naparł nieco na jego ogon, więc Steve złapał go delikatnie za nogę tuż nad stopą. Um… Kostkę! Tak, kostkę!

Steve z zafascynowaniem przyglądał się tej kostce, więc uniósł wzrok dopiero wtedy, kiedy chłopak się odezwał.

— Uch, cześć.

Steve szybko uniósł głowę, ale go nie puścił. Ostro wciągnął powietrze, kiedy spojrzał na twarz chłopaka. Śniada cera, taka różna od jasnej skóry Steve’a. Czarne włosy, wyglądające na powietrzu tak, jak włosy Steve’a w wodzie – unoszące się we wszystkie strony. I oczy; oczy, tak podobne do Steve’a, a tak różne, bo o wiele ciemniejsze i… żywsze. 

Poczuł napływ krwi do policzków i uśmiechnął się lekko. Z ulgą zauważył taką samą reakcję na twarzy chłopaka.

— Jestem Steve — przywitał się cicho, bezwiednie zaczynając głaskać kciukiem kostkę w swojej dłoni.

— Tony — odpowiedział na wydechu chłopak i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

sss

Howard tymczasem czekał na telefon od Sary, który zapieczętuje ich umowę – Tony zdobył kogoś, kto się nim zajmie, bo Howard nie był w stanie opiekować się niczym innym poza mechanicznymi wynalazkami, a Steve zdobył kogoś, przez kogo życie w zamknięciu nie będzie takie złe, bo Sara nie mogła go już dłużej zatrzymywać pod powierzchnią.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/post/58323963437)  
>    
> 
> 
> tumblr: [janekburza](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)


End file.
